


圣诞夜

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 车





	圣诞夜

杨回到家门口时，外面大雪纷飞，积雪一直高到了小腿。杨自从前年受伤退役后，身体一直不好，即使穿着厚衣服，围着毛线围巾，都冻得有些哆嗦，他好半天才打开门，进到屋里。屋里很温暖，但是灯黑着。  
“今天是平安夜啊……华尔特是不是已经睡了啊”，杨有一点失落地想着。杨慢腾腾卸下围巾，脱下厚外套，想去开灯。然后他突然从身后被抱住了。杨心念还没来得及转动，就被打横抱了起来，放到沙发上。  
“华尔……唔……”，黑暗中杨被温柔地吻住了。这个吻很有技巧，吻杨的人先是牢牢贴合着杨的嘴唇，等杨想张口说话时探进了舌头，在他的上颚和牙床进行挑逗，那个人嘴上有软软的胡子，摩擦着杨的脸颊。杨感觉到痒，下意识想摆开头，用手推拒那个人，但那个人似是有无穷的力量，他一只手握住杨的两只手腕，拉起到头顶，另一只温暖的大手伸进杨的毛衣，在他的胸前和腰间的敏感带又捏又揉，同时嘴上的侵略也不停，让杨喘不过气。杨微微挣扎，眼眶里漫上生理性泪水，但是他知道黑暗中正压着自己的人是谁，于是心里充满了安全感。  
那个人吻够了，就也坐到沙发上。他把杨抱起来，拿起杨刚才脱下来的围巾，牢牢蒙住杨的眼睛。然后那个人打开灯，杨感觉到今晚的灯有点不一样，光线有些暗，是流动着的各种颜色的流光，让人感觉很温馨。  
先寇布轻轻脱下杨的衣服，从柔软的毛衣，到宽松的裤子，再到最后的一件内裤。杨眼前一片黑暗，他不知先寇布今晚要干什么，于是脸颊泛红，微微张着嘴唇，是懵懂可爱的样子。  
先寇布最开始和杨做爱时是温柔的，他会轻轻把杨放在大床上，进入的时候还会轻轻吻杨的身体，询问杨的感觉。但是随着经验的增多，先寇布越来越喜欢玩一些小花样，让杨在自己手里舒服地挣扎，就比如今晚。“看来他希望在平安夜留一些特别的回忆啊”，杨想到。  
这个节日在地球时代是为了庆祝一名叫耶稣的先行者生日而设立的，这位先行者出生于当时的罗马帝国的一个行省，因为坚持自己的思想被当地的总督处死，“拿撒勒人耶稣，犹太人的王”，杨想起了古老的书中描述这个人的句子。这个日子最初有浓重的宗教意义，后来逐渐变得世俗化，成了亲人团聚，迎接新年的日子。人类进入太空时代后，同盟人开始庆祝这个有深厚意义的节日，这也是对银河专制帝国的一种反抗……  
先寇布感觉到了杨的走神，他掐了一下杨赤裸的乳尖。杨在黑暗中看不到东西，被突然的疼痛和快感刺激到了，他短促呻吟了一声，求饶似的抱住了先寇布的胳膊。先寇布边用手抚摸他，边拿起一个奇怪的装饰品戴在杨的头上，他接着拍了拍杨的臀部，让他抱着自己的肩膀，面朝自己跪起来。杨眼睛被蒙着，听话地转身，然后感觉到粗糙的手指蘸着滑腻的液体进入自己的身体。那手指对自己的身体非常熟悉，专捡着自己最敏感的地方轻轻戳刺，杨身体内部开始发烫，他有些无意识地在先寇布身上蹭，先寇布看见杨的样子，在他头顶轻笑了一声。杨一听他笑，有点小气恼，正准备直起身子，就感觉到先寇布拿了一个微凉的圆形物体塞进他身体。这一下动作有点大，杨被物体碰到了敏感点，杨的身体弹跳了一下，就被先寇布捞到怀里，先寇布在他穴口外的手指继续动作，直到把物体满满塞进杨的身体深处。  
先寇布塞好以后就放开手，让杨趴在沙发上，然后他取下了蒙着杨眼睛许久的围巾。  
杨看到了先寇布。先寇布穿着一声红白相间的衣服，脸上粘着白色的假胡子，总之他打扮成了圣诞老人。就是这东西让自己亲吻时感觉痒啊，杨盯着先寇布的假胡子看了一会儿。杨接着环顾四周，发现家里的陈设大变了样子——一棵圣诞树站在屋角，上面缀满了各种颜色的彩灯和粉色、蓝色缎带，树下堆着点缀着彩带的小礼物，屋子另一边是一个移动壁炉，里面正燃着火焰，看着又温暖又舒适，壁炉前悬着一只红白相间的袜子，看来今夜可以收到圣诞老人的礼物啊。  
杨环视完四周，看着先寇布，绽出了满意的笑容。不过他很快就笑不出来了，因为先寇布坐到他身边，然后掏出了一个遥控器样的东西，按下了按钮。杨身体里圆圆的异物开始震动，发出嗡嗡的鸣声，并撞击着杨最敏感的地方。杨呜咽出声，伸手想去抢先寇布手中的遥控器，但是先寇布握紧了遥控器，杨的力气太小，根本夺不过来，只能眼看着先寇布把震动等级一路调到最高。刺激太强烈了，杨在灭顶的快感中咬紧牙关，但完全无法控制住自己身体的动作，躺倒在沙发上来回翻滚，又将手向后探，想把体内的异物拔出来。他摸到的是一团毛茸茸的东西，虽然被他身体内部流出的液体被湿润了大半，但是仍然能感觉到这是个尾巴……是鹿的尾巴！杨开始尝试拔这个东西，但被先寇布控制住了。先寇布扣着杨的双手，把杨抱到自己怀里。杨赤裸身体坐在先寇布腿上，在刺激中越来越兴奋，眼泪和唾液控制不住，滴了满身，身体也在刺激下开始迎合体内的异物，最后他完全没有被碰到身前的性器，就射了出来，同时身体大幅度痉挛，然后脱力地软在先寇布怀里。  
先寇布看到了杨让自己满意的样子，关掉了电源，轻轻把异物从杨身体里拔了出来。杨身上湿漉漉的，趴在先寇布肩膀上不说话，但是在先寇布再次吻他的时候张开了嘴，温柔地回应先寇布的吻。  
先寇布等杨差不多恢复过来了，就脱了自己样式滑稽的厚裤子，露出了颜色暗沉，尺寸很大，上面经络分明的性器。他单用臂力，把杨稳稳抱起来，抱到圣诞树旁边。然后用给小孩把尿的姿势抬高杨的身体，把自己插了进去。等杨适应了自己粗大的物体后，先寇布开始动作。  
杨的身体内部因为之前肛塞的作用已经变得又热又软，温柔地磨蹭先寇布性器前端的敏感部分。先寇布感觉了杨的温柔和包容，于是顶弄地越来越用力。杨在被先寇布顶弄的过程中终于忍不住叫出了声，最初是隐忍的呜咽，然后是短促的呻吟，最后他被先寇布的持久弄得失了神，开始无意识地发出渴求的话语。先寇布从杨的呻吟中获得了莫大的满足，但这还不够。他保持着性器插在杨体内，扳起杨的腿，让杨正面面对自己，两条腿软软环着自己的腰。杨在这个巨大的体位变化中感觉到惊惧，于是剧烈挣动，想逃脱折磨自己的凶器，但先寇布不给他一点机会，就又开始了新一轮的蹂躏。  
杨最后进入了意识涣散的状态，他又尖叫又挣扎，还拼命用手抓挠先寇布的肩膀和背部，在先寇布身上留下了很多红印子，但先寇布的速度和力度越来越快，每一次征伐都又准又狠，直到杨哭着再次射出来。先寇布也被杨身体内部骤然的绞紧激得射了。他等着两人的喘息平复，才把自己缓缓抽了出来，让杨依靠着自己站在地板上。杨的穴口经过刚才的蹂躏，一时半会儿还合不上，白浊液体顺着臀缝一路从腿上流了下来。  
杨体力用得一干二净，但是神志慢慢回复，他抬起手臂，摸先寇布蒙着他的眼睛时给他戴上的头饰，原来是一对鹿角，看来先寇布今晚玩了一场圣诞老人和驯鹿的play啊。  
杨喘息着问先寇布：“所以……圣诞老人今晚不去送礼物，一门心思，唔，忙着欺负驯鹿吗？”  
先寇布又抱着杨，向浴室走去，他边走边说：“这个驯鹿每天好吃好喝的，还不锻炼，根本就是从脖子以下毫无用处嘛，所以我这个圣诞老人只能独自滑着雪橇跑来跑去了啊。”  
杨被先寇布的毒舌挑逗得无话可说，只能乖乖闭嘴。  
先寇布给两人清理完身体，就把杨抱到床上，用长满长毛的腿夹住杨的腿，拉起被子牢牢裹住两人。  
杨在先寇布的怀抱中很快就睡着了。  
先寇布等杨睡熟了，就起身，准备向壁炉前的袜子里塞礼物，给明早的杨一个惊喜。  
他走了两步，发现地上掉了一张纸条，看来是杨刚回来时在黑暗中脱衣服时不小心掉出来的。先寇布捡起纸条，看到了杨的字迹。字迹又俏皮又慵懒，是杨的风格。  
纸条上写着：“华尔特： 圣诞快乐！我把自己送给你。 爱你的 文里”。  
先寇布顿时哭笑不得。“我还以为今年能摆他一道呢，没想到又被这家伙戏弄了啊。”  
先寇布心里吐槽着，不过手上的动作不停。他从圣诞老人的大兜里掏出了一个只有半个掌心大小的方形小盒子，然后把小盒子塞进了袜子里。  
“我也爱你啊，我的将军。”


End file.
